Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team Trinity
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Just another PMD fic. R&R out of Hiatus. Discontinued. Remake is up.
1. Chapter 1: the beggining

this is my first mystery dungeon fic.

Rewritten...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>"ugggggghhhhhhh," a boy says.<p>

"Wh-here am I."

"I hear water... am I at a beach?'"

The beach is the most beautiful thing in the world of water is calm, the wind is calm, and the krabby are blowing their bubbles. There is also a body near the water. It's light yellow with an orange ear. The Pokemon has blue eyes and a tail that look like wings.

"I can't remember what happened... Come to think of it, I can't remember anything at all," The mysterious pokemon says starting to panic. "The only thing I do remember is my name is Kamil and that I'm a human. I better get up and wash up," Kamil says as he starts to get up.

When he finishes he looks at his reflection in the water and cries out in surprise.

"AAAAAHHHHHH.I-I-I've turn into a Pokemon," Kamil says

Then he hears some rustling behind him.

"Huh," He says as he turns around.

"He-hello," a voice says from the bushes.

"Who-who are you," Kamil asks.

"I'm Zynx the riolu," replied the voice as it came out.

Kamil eyes widen when he saw the riolu now known as Zynx come out of the bushes. This one was clearly a female because of her voice. She was sky blue all over except for her collar,forehead and 'ears' which were black. Kamil was in a trance-like state when he looked into her eyes. She started to giggle which snapped Kamil out of his trance like state.

"My names Kamil," He introduced himeself.

"Hi Kamil," Zynx then had a sad face.

"What's wrong," Kamil asked fearing he said something wrong.

''O-oh nothings it's nothing... It's just that I want to join the exploration team guild, but I'm just to much of a chicken to do it."

"Maybe I could help," Kamil suggested.

"Re-really?You'll help me," She asked.

"Yeah sure. I still need to find why I became a Pokemon," Kamil said.

"Huh? Become a human... you look like an ordinary Victini to me," Zynx asked puzzled.

"Yeah. I'm not a pokemon. I'm actually a human," Kamil answered.

"What?You don't look like one," Zynx said skeptically.

"Well I used to be," He replied glumly.

Zynx then felt guilty for doing that.

"It's just that it's unheard of that could happen," Zynx said trying to cheer him up.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll figure it out," Kamil said as they started to walk to the guild.

* * *

><p>So how was it.<p>

Good.

Bad.

Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting the guild

My first mystery dungeon fanfiction.

disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Okay ...where is this guild," Kamil asked Zynx.<p>

"It's past Treasure Town," Zynx replied.

About 30 minutes later they past by Treasure Town and arrived at the entrance to the guild. It looked like the entrance was a metal door and a steel grate was in the middle of the floor.

"Okay what do we do," Kamil asked.

"Well...we're suppose to stand on the grate and if they give us clearance, then we can go in," Zynx tells him.

"Okay then," He says as Zynx gets on the grate.

"Pokemon detected!Pokemon detected!", a voice cried from below.

"Whose footprints," another voice called out.

"The footprint's a riolu," the first voice called. "Send your friend over the grate!"

"I think there talking about you Kamil," Zynx says.

"Okay then," He replied.

He gets on the grate.

"Pokemon detected!Pokemon detected!," The voice called out.

"Whose foot prints," The second voice called back.

"It's...It's...It's...uhhhhhh. I don't know," the voice said in a defeated tone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON't KNOW!," the second voice called back.

"I mean what I said. I honestly don't know," The first voice replied.

"I'll go check what it is," The second voice says.

The metal gate then started to lift up.

"Okay then, let's see what it is," The voice figure came out as it was revealed to be a loudred.

"Wh-what are you?," the loudred says.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh. I don't know wh-," Kamil said.

"Loudred, what's taking so long,"a voice called out.

"Uhhhhh. I don't know what this pokemon is," Loudred said.

"Let's see... hmmmm. It seems that it's a Pokemon from another land. If I am correct then you are a Victini, right?," The voice calls out as it too was revealed to be a chatot.

"Ummmm. I guess so...I think," Kamil says.

"You think?," the bird pokemon asks clearly puzzled. "Aren't You suppose to know what you are when you hatch from an egg?"

"Actually... I'm not from around here. I am not even a pokemon," Kamil replies.

"(starts to laugh real hard)No-Not a Po-pokemon," Chatot and Loudred start to laugh.

"Well I'm not. I was a human, but for some reason I woke up today a Victini," Kamil snapped in a hurt tone.

"WHAT? YOUR A HUMAN," Chatot says extremely shocked. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE."

"Uhhhhhhh...we came to sign up to be an exploration team for the guild," Zynx said finally being noticed.

Chatot finally came out of his shocked state. "O-okay let's go inside and we'll get you guys registered," He replies.

They all went inside and went to the guildmaster's guild was a...he was uhhh... sleeping.

"Guildmaster!uhhh...Guildmaster," chatot says as he sweatdropped.

Said guildmaster starts to wake up.

"Yes...(yawn)...chatot," wigglytuff asks.

"We have two pokemon who want to join our guild," he explains.

"Very well. Send them here," He replies.

"Okay then what are your names," he then asks them.

"My name is Zynx the riolu," Zynx says.

"I'm Kamil the Victini," Kamil says.

"Ohhhh. A friend from another region," The guildmaster says while dancing around.

"Actually...He's a human," Chatot explains.

"WHAT," WIgglytuff screams as he stops dancing. "How is that possible."

"I honestly don't know myself," Kamil replies with a nervous sweatdrop.

"Well then that's a mystery we can solve later. What will be your teams name," Wigglytuff asks.

"I was thinking maybe Team Trinity," Zynx asks Kamil with hope in her voice.

"That sounds great. Team Trinity,"He replies with alot of enthusiam.

"Okay Trinity it is," Wigglytuff says."You guys are now Team Trinity and are now part of the wigglytuff guild."

* * *

><p>well what do you think.<p>

plz r&r


	3. Chapter 3:the first mission part 1

Before i begin I would like to thank 100-percent-Empoleon for the review.

This is my my first pokemon mystery dungeon fanfic. I've played the game so I should know what happens(It's been about 4 or 5 months since I last played.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>'WAKE UP RISE AND SHINE YOU TWO',Loudred screamed into Team Trinity's room.<p>

'AHHHHHHH',both Zynx and Kamil yelled in unison as they flew off the bed almost having heart attacks.

' Sorry but it's my job to wake every one early to start the day',Loudred apologized.

'Well that's a nice way to wake up in the morning',Zynx said with much sarcastic when Loudred left.

Chatot had introduced them to the whole guild at dinner after they had was shocked to see that Kamil was a new kind of pokemon,but Chatot hadn't told them who he really is (which was a great relief to him).

'Yeah.I can't believe everyone was so shocked that I was anever before seen pokemon.I hope they don't start to ask for my autograph or 's bad enough I can't remeber anything from when I was a human',Kamil says as he and Zynx finished washing up.

' on let's go before they start to get mad',Zynx finished.

(I don't remeber the cheer they said so I'm going to skip it to after the cheer)

' two come over here',Chatot says to Zynx and Kamil.

'Yes Chatot',Kamil says politely.

'Master Wigglytuff asked me to help you with your with me so I can give you your first mission',the bird says as he climbs up the ladder.

(Up on the second floor)

'Okay then go to that board over there and pick out a mission',Chatot says.

'Oh 's a mystery dungeon',Kamil asked.

'A mystery dungeon is a place where all the rooms are time you go into one,the floors are always random and every time you go down or up some mysterious stairs the rooms ,there are wild pokemon who will attack you if your not careful',Zynx says surprising both Chatot,Kamil,and Wigglytuff who just came up behind the three.

' must have done alot of studying',Wigglytuff said scaring Zynx and Kamil who almost had another heart attack.

'Ye-yes I have.I always wanted to become an explorer,so my mother and father taught me everything about dungeons',Zynx answers him while blushing.

'Okay 's .Ahhh,this one will do for now',Chatot says as he comes back to the three while holding a piece of paper.' this.'

_'Missing pearl'_

_'Plaese help pearl has been lost in Beach help me,I can't stop bouncing without it._

_Signed,Jump the spoink._

'Well let's get going',Kamil says pumped up.

'Let's go',Zynx says.

* * *

><p>Okay that was part 1.<p>

Next time the mission begins.

I'm going to put in some ocs so if you want any pm me.

Put in who they are,what pokemon they are,level,moves,there background info.,if they want to join Team Trinity,if they are in another team,and later on if they have a crush.

Example:

Name: Zynx the Riolu

Level:10

Moves:Focus punch, Aura sphere,Charm,and Bone club.

Background info.: Zynx is a special riolu because she can use aura sight 100 times better than a normal is also the only riolu so far to be able to use aura parents were killed by some wild Alakazam and she wants to get stronger to hopefully make them proud of also carries with her a relic rock that she hasn't shown Kamil yet.

Team:Team Trinity

Crush: Kamil(even though she just met him)

Kind of like that.

If you ask I don't know what moves I should give Kamil so your just going to have to wait until next time.


	4. Chapter 4:our first mission part 2

Okay to get this show on the road.

Before i begin I would like to say a few things.

1. I don't care if my writing is bad. Most of the time it's this website cutting off certain things that I write.I don't need a Beta. If you don't like it then why in the bloody hell are you reading this.

2. I have gotten some people to send in some ocs so I'm happy for that.I will put them in the next chapter or the next one after that.

And yes I'm basing this off of the game but adding in my own ideas as well so yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

_'Time for our first mission',Kamil says cheerfully._

_'Lets go already',Zynx tells him._

Now:

'Where is this beach cave',Kamil asks.

'It's right where I found you',Zynx answers while pointing to the beach.

The two pokemon had just finished buying their items with the poke they received with the rest of their and Chatot had given them a chest with items for their team: an elixir,team badges(I forgot what there called),a defense scarf,a power band,and several were also given an explorer bag with a map.

'Okay Let's go',Kamil cheers.

'Oh brother',Zynx mumbles while face palming.

The team arrives at the entrance in about 5 or 6 beach cave was a cave(no duh)that was home to many water types.

'Lets go',Kamil tells Zynx.

Zynx just nods.

1st floor:

'So where are we suppose to go',Kamil asks.

' the quest,it says that this pearl is in B5 floor',Zynx answers him.

'Water gun',a voice says out of nowhere as a large spray of water hits Kamil dealing a lot of pain.

'ARRRRGGGG',he screech's in pain.

'Kamil!Aura Sphere',Zynx yells as she fires of a blue ball at the source of the hits its target and explodes on attacker turns out to be shellos(West sea=pink).

'Ohhhhhhh',It says as it was knocked unconscious.

'Kamil are you okay',Zynx asks with worry clearly in her voice.

' just burns a little'He replies holding his shoulder.

' it burns then you must be a fire type',Zynx clarify's to him.

'I guess so',he says back.

'Lets keep going i see the stairs',she then says.

They run to the stairs and climb down to the next floor.

2nd floor:

'Okay second floor',Kamil states.

'Let's find the careful though we could be attacked at anytime',Zynx cautions.

Just then a watergun and mudslap were quickly dodge both attacks.

'What the hack was that',Kamil yells.

Then two figures show was a shellos(west sea)and a kabuto.

'Mudslap',Kabuto yells.

'Watergun',the shellos yells at the same time.

'Zynx dodge both felt something within him that felt like fire and quickly opened his came out was a blast of fire.

'Whoa!When did i learn that',he asked himself as the mudslap was intercepted by his ember.

'You know ember',Zynx ssaid excitedly.

'Lets try that 'Kamil shouted as tiny fireballs came out of his mouth once again.

'Ahhhhhhh',the kabuto yells as he falls unconscious,

'Aura Sphere',Zynx says as she fires another blue ball of energy.

It quickly hits the shellos and knocks it out.

'We have to get out of here.

(I don't feel like writing out all of the floors so I'm going to skip to the last floor.)

B5 Floor:

'That's the last of them',Kamil says exasperated.

'Yeah.I know',Zynx says breathing two had come all the way to the last floor while trying to avoid the the way,they had beaten three more shellos,5 kabutos,and 4 lilleps.

'Hey,what's that',Kamil asks as he points to a shiny object about 20 feet away.

'It's the object we came right,we can go back now',Zynx says happily as she picks up the pearl.

'Lets go',Kamil says as they both press the button on their badges and a yellow light surrounds them.

* * *

><p>How was it.I would've put more battles but I didn't feel like it.<p>

Remember that if you want any ocs thento pm me.

Again here's an example:

Name: Kamil the Victini

Gender: male

Level: 09

Move set: Ember,Confusion

Background info: Kamil was a human with extrodinary day he wakes up a pokemon and meets Zynx the doesn't remember anything except that he used to be human and his name,But he hopes that he will learn why he became a pokemon.

Crush: Zynx the riolu(even though he just met her)

There you obviously Zynx is female(I forgot to add in gender)

R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Team Shock Blade

It's that time again.

Look out for a new team I got from a reviewer.

Dislclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>When the light dies down,Kamil and Zynx are back at the see that Chatot is talking to another team with a worried expression on his face.<p>

'WHAT?How is that possible,Chatot screamed.

''We're not sure,but we will find out as soon as we can',answered the pokemon in the middle who was clearly the was a Sceptile named Mike.

' will go as soon as we're done preparing',the one on the right of Mike was a Raichu named Reimu.

'You can count on us',Affirmed the one on the left of was a Typhlosion named Blaze.

Kamil and Zynx walked over to them.

'We're back',Kamil says loudly making everyone turn their heads to look at them.

'YOU IDIOT',Zynx screamed as she started to pound Kamils' head.

''Owwww! What'd I do!Owwwww ',Kamil started to fell the pain all the way in to his legs.

'Hey you it this instant',Chatot yelled at them making everyone who was still looking turn around trying to hold back their laughter.

'Yes Chatot',Zynx says as she finishes with Kamils' punishment.

'First of all,stop attacking your ,I would like you to meet Team Shock is their leader Mike the Sceptile',Chatot finished as Mike came up.

'Hello.I'm Mike,the leader of Team is Raimu the Raichu and Co-Founder of the team',Mike says as he points to Raimu,'and this is Blaze',He finishes as he points to Blaze.

'My name is Kamil and as you now know this is Zynx',Kamil says as he playfully glares at Zynx who started to blush because of it.

'What pokemon are you',Raimu asks.

'I'm a Victini',Kamil answers which gave Team Shock Blade a confused face.

'But I've never heard of a pokemon called Victini',Blaze says.

'Well I'm not really a poke-',Kamil starts to say but wasw stopped as Zynx covered his mouth with her paw.

'Your not suppose to tell them what you really are',Zynx whispers to nods and she lets him go.

'So how was the mission',Chatot asks to change the subject.

'huh?Oh!We finshed it successfully',Kamil says holds out the pearl and Chatot calls the spoink over.

'Ohhh my pearl. You found it',Jump says while jumping over to them and Kamil gives him the puts it on his head and a bright light envelops the light fades,Jump is no longer jumping.'Thank you.I can stop jumping is 2000 poke',the young spoink says as he hands over 2000 poke.

'Whoa!You're giving us this much just for your pearl',Kamil asked amazed.

'Well my pearl is worth 3 times as much,so I thought I would give you this much',Jump says as he starts to leave.

'You guys must really enjoy this job',Raimu says.

'We do',Zynx replies.

'Okay that you finished the job,time for your cut',Chatot says as he takes 1800 poke from Kamil.

'WHAT?We only get this much',Zynx complains.

'Yes. How else do you think we pay for this guild and the food',he answers as he flew down the ladder to the first floor.

'Oh least we made someone happy',Kamil tries to cheer up Zynx when suddenly he has a headache.'Ohhhhhhh',he starts to moan.

'Kamil are you okay',Mike asks.

'Yeah.I just got a-',he starts to say but was cut of as something comes to his mind.(If you've played the game then you know it's the dimensional scream)

_in Kamils' mind:_

_There is an azurill and a drowzee on top of a mountain._

_'You see that hole over I need you to go inside of it and grab all of the treasure inside',the Dorwzee commands the azurill._

_'N-No.I want my big brother',the Azurill screams as he tries to get the Drowzee grabs him and starts to shake him.'H-he-HEEEEELLLLLPPPP!'_

_(dimensional scream ends)_

'HEY KAMIL',Zynx yells in his ears as he comes back into reality.

'WHAT?',he screams back.

'Are you okay?',she asks.'You kind of spaced out there.'

'Yeah.I just had the weirdest vision',He answers.

'Vision?Hmmmm...Mabey your...it could be possible',Mike starts to talk to himself.

'Hey Mike',Raimu whispers into his ear.'You don't think this kid is from the...You know'

'I don't know Raimu,but it could be possible',Mike answers his long time friend._'Could he really be the one to stop all of this',_Mike thinks to himself.

* * *

><p>so you guys like it.<p>

I'm probably not going going to be able to update this until next Tuesday cause I'm mostly doing this at school.I'll try to get some more done over the weekend but no promises.

Fanfiction keeps on cutting out some words that I put in so that's why in some chapters the words are hard to to the ones writing bad reviews and still saying I need a Beta,STFU.I don't need a Beta so if your complaining then why the hell are you still you don't fucking like my story then stop reading a matter of fact why are you still about what your going to write and then DON't WRITE IT AT ALL.

Anyways now that I've got that off my chest.

So then there is a new team that knows something that includes is it?find out next time.

I would like to thank 100-Percent-Empoleon for the team

Here is their background info:

Team Shock Blade

Members:

member 1:Mike the sceptile(founding member)

moves:solar beam, leaf blade, dig, mega drain

gender:male

level:75

history:Mike has been pasionate about exploration teams for as long as he could remember he has been looking for the sword of hetembo

the legend says whoever finds the sword and is able to weild it is king of all exploration teams.

fighting style:Mike uses all types of martial arts to fight combined with moves and uses his three katanas to fight

member 2:Raimu the raichu(co-founder)

moves:thunder,iron tail,quick attack,volt tackle.

level:90(he evolved way later than when he was originally suppose to so Mike is still stronger)

history:Raimu and Mike were best friends when they grew up in the same village Mike Raimu followed Mike because he did'nt want Mike to go alone.

fighting style:He uses ju-jitsu combined with his moves and random items he finds on the ground

Final member:Blaze the typhlosion

level:75

moves:flamethrower,incinerate,meatal claw,blast burn.

gender:female

history:She was an ex-assaain looking for redemption so she joined team shock blade.

fighting style:One shot feint carefully placed moves

Romances: BlazexRaimu

Team combo:Raimu uses volt tackle and Blaze uses flamethrower on Raimu to set him on fire and will do more damage meanwhile the opponet notices the Mike is missing in reality Mike is underground by usind dig Mike uses dig on the burning Raimu to launch him at the opponet for a jolt of extra damage the attack is called burning thunder.

Again thank you 100-percent-Empoleon(I would add more but my school blocked off messaging so I couldn't get the rest of the info.

you want ocs than pm me.

Please no bad reviews.I'm already stressed enough.

r&r


	6. Chapter 6: Grovyle

Okay the last time i may have been to mean its just that I've been in so much stress with homework,school,and other things i do not want to list for certain reasons again i would like to apologize very deeply.I know you guys were trying to give me 'constructive' criticism so i'm sorry and for those who think i need a beta(i mean know cause I know i suck to) please pm me.

anyways time for the story and this time its grovyles turn to appear(again if you've played the game then you will know hat happens.)However im going to give grovyle a 'partner' for a while until he finds kamil so yea dont hate please im still under stress and its not healthy for and also im going to put the chaaracters in pov format now.

disclaimer: i never owned pokemon and i never ever will cause im to lazy.I have only owned pokemon games.

* * *

><p>Grovyle's pov:<p>

"Hey Grovyle. Where are the other Time Gears",asked my friend Rhinoa.

It was a beautiful sunny were singing,the kricketunes and tots were chirping and there wasn't a care in the world.I never saw daylight when I was in the future. That's when I began to think about Kamil again._'I wonder if he made it. Darkrai really hit us hard',_I thought.

"GROVYLE",Rhinoa screamed in my ear."Are you even listening?"

"yes I am'',I replied._'sadly.'_

'Well?Where is the next Time Gear",She asked me.

"Well...if I'm correct,it should be at FogBound Lake",I answered.

"Well then lets go",She answered back enthusiastically.

_'I can't believe she stayed with me all this time',I thought._

* * *

><p>Flashback 2 months ago:<p>

_It was a beautiful sunny day in the middle of Apple Woods when a shiny female Meowth was walking through the fores._

_"Hmmmm.I wonder what I'll do today',the Meowth said._

_Just then a bright flash was seen and when it died down a green pokemon was lying on its back __severely injured._

_"Uggggggghhhhhhh",it said._

_"Oh are you okay",the Meowth asked while it started to run to the fallen pokemon._

_"Whe-where am I",it asked._

_"You're in Apple Woods"she answered.'Better take him home.'She then looks at his wounds."Hey can you stand up",the Meowth asked._

_"Y-yes.I think so",the pokemon answered. When it got up,the Meowth saw that the pokemon was a Grovyle._

_"Let me get you to my house",the Meowth said."By the way. My name is Rhinoa."_

_"I'm Grovyle",the Grovyle answered._

End of Flashback.

* * *

><p>"Hey Grovyle. How do you think Kamil is doing?",Rhinoa asked After Rhinoa had helped Grovyle,he had told her everything after he deemed her 'trustworthy'.<p>

"I honestly don't know",I answered her."After Darkrai hit us,everything went black."

"Well I'm still hurting from that Team Shock Blade attacking us",Rhinoa started to complain.

"Yes I know.I hurt too,but at least we got the Time Gear",I told her.

"Hey look. Its a Growlithe",she exclaims.

"Hello.I'm Luna. Ca-can you guys help me",the Growlithe asked.

"Sure",Rhinoa said before I could intervene."What is it?"

"Can you help me find my parents?They've been gone for 3 days",Luna started to whimper.

"Okay then let's start to look",Rhinoa said.

"lets look,but we have to hurry before lunch time",I stated as Lunas' stomach started to growl.

* * *

><p>well how do you guys like it.<p>

those that have wrote a bad review im very sorry for what i said.I was under stress and a lot of other things. if you know how to use or get beta plz tell me.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7: Team Radiant Shadows

Hey you guys. Sorry I haven't updated this story. I have been busy with a lot. First, my new story Sonic's Return, and my dog ran away and she hasn't come back yet.

Here's a new chapter with a new team (thank you ArchShadow24)

Disclaimer: I only own the story and team trinity. team shock blade belongs to 11-percent-empoleon and team radiant shadows belongs to ArchShadow24.

* * *

><p>It is a beautiful day at sea and all of the water types are calm as ever. A ship is passing by with two pokemon on board.<p>

"Hey Jack",says one of the pokemon. She is Haku the Gardevoir."Are we there yet?"

"No. Not yet",Jack replied. Jack is a Zoaroak who is the son of the guild mistress at the Zoroark guild across the sea. Their mission was to successfully establish better communications with the wigglytuff guild."Wait! I see land!"

The Treasure Town harbor was coming into view.

10 minutes later:

Jack and Haku landed at the port and quickly jumped out of the ship.

"Hello friends",comes a voice from behind,"Are you people from the Zoaroror, Zoaoro."

"It's Zoaroak guild",came another voice.

Haku and Jack turn around to see Wigglytuff and Chatot.

"Hello",Haku says,"Yes. We are from the guild. I'm Haku and this is Jack."

"Hello",Chatot greets,"I'm Chatot and this is guild master wigglytuff."

"Come. Come,'Wigglytuff says as he starts to spin,"You must be hungry from your journey. Let's go to my guild."

The four start to walk to the guild when Kamil comes running scared to death with many bruises on his head. Zynx can be seen coming with a Bone Club in her hands.

"GET BACK HERE",Zynx yells at him,"I ONLY WANT TO TALK,"

Kamil only runs faster until Jack catches him with his hand outstretched.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa",he said trying to calm them down,"What's going on?"

"HE EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE",Zynx screeched.

"I'm sorry",Kamil apologized with a frightened expression,"I'm very sorr-." Suddenly he felt very dizzy. "Ugggggghhhh."

_(Dimensional Scream)_

_"Hey Kid",a Drowzee yells,"Get in the damn hole and get me my treasure."_

_"N-NO",an Azurill screams,"HE-HEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!"_

_"STOP RIGHT THERE",a voice calls._

_(end Dimensional Scream)_

"Hey Kamil",Zynx says.

"H-huh",Kamil says confused,"Wh-Where am I?"

"Your back at the guild",Zynx answers,"After you passed out, Jack and Haku helped us bring you to the guild." She touched his arm and they both blush.

"Th-Thanks",Kamil stuttered._'Damn. I just met her and already I'm in love. Being a pokemon sure is great so far',Kamil thought._

_'Why do I feel this way? I just met him and already I'm in love',Zynx mentally thought of a family with him,'Where'd that come from.'_

"Hey Kamil is it",Jack asked from behind them giving them their third almost heart attack,"Oops. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys. That Chatot person told me to check up on you guys." He then leaves the room with one thought in his mind._'Ahhh. Young love. Hehehehe. I could have some fun',Jack thought,'I haven't done a prank in a while.'_

Back inside the room:

"I just remembered",Zynx suddenly exclaimed,"Team Shock Blade wanted to say goodbye to you before they left on their special mission." She grabs Kamils' arm and drags him out of the room as they both start to blush like crazy.

In Wigglytuff's chambers:

"Hey Jack",Haku whispers to Jack,"When can we have some 'fun' time."

Jack immediately blushes a very bright red and you can see some blood coming out of his nose.

"So-Soon dear",Jack says as they both start to blush,Jack blushing harder.

* * *

><p>Hmmmmm. what will happen next (Wink wink nudge nudge)<p>

I will try to have next chapter up by Friday (damn grounding)

Oh yeah for those that have read The adventures of yamato, I'm going to re write that and i should have the first chapter next Tuesday. (I have no idea what to call it)

further more I'm going to put up a poll tomorrow on the new member of Team Trinity. It's going to be either a.) seel, b.) driffloon, c.) totodile, or d.) gible. after a few more weeks I will put up another one for the 4th member (I know it's only four at a time but I'm putting 7 (Grovyle, Rhinoa, Luna. Read last chapter) so deal with it) and also the other two teams are going to be put up more in later chapters so don't worry I won't forget them.

Anyways last but not least ArchShadow24's Team:

Team name: Radiant Shadows

Founding member: Jack the zoroark (I know, 5th gen. Bear with me for a moment.

Gender: male

Age: 17

Personality: Even though it's in his nature to be a prankster, Jack can be quite serious. This only happens when he's on a job or when the moment calls for it though. Outside of the job, he's fun-loving and kind. He can be quite clever, but his modesty usually leads him into not acknowledging it. Hates arrogance and believes that all explorers are equal in their own right.

Moves: Night slash, flamethrower, shadow ball, feint attack

Misc.: Wears a purple scarf around his neck and keeps a written record of his adventures on hand.

Co-founder: Haku the gardevoir

gender: female

Age: 16

Personality: Haku is very hot-headed. Often shooting first and asking questions later. But she has a soft side, one that she only shows her love, Jack. Tries to get Jack to acknowledge his achievements, and usually succeeds with her "persuasion" techniques (if you know what I mean *nudgenudge winkwink*) Has a beautiful singing voice but is afraid to sing in front of others.

Moves: psychic, magical leaf, shock wave, fore sight

Misc: Wears a silver chain necklace (given to her by Jack) and the horn on her chest is broken in half (this makes her psychic moves slightly sporadic. Happened during a mission but she could care less.)

Team background: Radiant Shadows isn't apart of the Wigglytuff guild. They were sent from the eastern continent to attempt to establish communications from their guild, the Zoroark guild. Being the son of the guilds mistress, Jack and his team were chosen to make the sea voyage.

Romance: Jack and Haku (I stated that they were already mates.)

R&R


	8. Chapter 8:Radiant Shadows & Trinity talk

Okay the poll is up and I'm gonna shut it down after I post up the new form of my other pokemon fanfiction. If you can please help me think up of a title.

Onward to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ocs belong to whoever they belong to.

* * *

><p>The whole guild was talking about Team Radiant Shadows. Especially Jack.<p>

"Hey what type are you",Corphish asked.

"What kind of pokemon are you",Sunflora wondered.

"How strong are you",Bidoof asked politely.

"QUIET",Haku yells stunning everyone from asking Jack any further questions,"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE ASKED QUESTIONS."

Everyone hushes for a while and then disperse mumbling how Haku is very rude.

"Don't worry about Haku",Jack started to say,"They are just curious about what I am."

Upstairs on the second floor:

"Hey Kamil",Sunflora asked,"Do you like Zynx?"

Kamil's face instantly flushes.

"Wh-Why d-do you w-want to k-know",he stutters.

"No reason",Sunflora replied._'It's so obvious that he does',Sunflora thought._

"Yeah Kamil",Croagunk chimed in,"Do you like her?"

_'Am I glad that she went off with to the beach or this would be extremely __awkward',Kamil thought._

"Yes",Kamil said with defeat,"I do like her. Please don't tell her."

"Don't worry we won't tell her",Bidoof says.

"Tell who what",came a voice from behind.

Everyone turned their heads to see Zynx with a suspicious look on her face.

"Nothing",they all said.

"Hey why'd you ask that anyways",Kamil whispered to Sunflora.

"Because",she answered,"I saw how you two were blushing when you got out of the recovery room."  
>Everyone leaves except Kamil and Zynx.<p>

"So",Zynx starts,"What were you guys talking about?"

"N-nothing",Kamil answers nervously.

"Really",Zynx says seductively,"Are you sure it was nothing?"

Kamil flushed and was starting to sweat from the pressure._'Just tell her you big baby',his mind thought._

_'But what if she rejects it',his logical side retorted._

_'So what. What have you got to lose.'_

_'Besides. We just met.'_

_'Who gives a damn. Just tell her how you feel. If she doesn't accept she doesn't accept. If she does,she does.'_

"Hey Kamil",Zynx said worriedly,"Are you okay?"

"Huh",he answers snapping out of it,"Oh yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure",she asked,"You kinda spaced out there for a second."

"I'm fine",he assured.

Jack and Haku came up then and walked up to the two.

"Hey Jack. Haku",Kamil greeted.

"Hey you two",they said in unison.

"Hey kid",Jack whispered to Kamil,"I can tell you like the Riolu."

Kamil blushed.

"How did you know",Kamil whispered back.

"I can tell",was all Jack said.

"WHAT",Zynx suddenly yelled.

"What's wrong",Kamil said scared that she heard their conversation.

It turned out that Gardevoir was just talking to her.

"N-Nothing",she replied.

"If your sure",he answered.

"Tell her soon",Jack whispered to Kamil as he and HAku walked out of the guild.

Kamil just blushed harder.

"See you guys someday",Zynx called after them.

_'Only I can tell her this",_was Kamils' last thought before he and Zynx went to their room to go to bed.

* * *

><p>not much but I think I'm getting better.<p>

Remember poll is up and will be down sometime next week so vote while you can.

Still haven't found my dog but i'm still hoping.

Figure out how to stop the website from cutting of my words although it still does it once in a while. If this goes well I'll probably make a sequel so let's pray. Anyways see ya'll later

R&R


	9. Chapter 9: Save the Azurill part 1

I haven't been getting to many reviews T.T I'm not quitting I'm just saying.

ArchShadow24 you are a great new friend.

Onward to the story!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Gotta concentrate",Kamil said as he starts to feel the psychic powers working. He had recently learned confusion and searing shot."Come on. Come on."<p>

All of a sudden,the rock that he was staring at started to glow and then exploded sending Kamil a few yards back.

"Grrrrr",Kamil growled,"Why is this so difficult."

"HELP",a voice shouted out.

"Huh",Kamil turned around to see a Marill running towards him.

"Help",the Marill pleaded,"My little brother was taken by a Drowzee!"

"A Drowzee",Kamil exclaimed remembering the dimensional scream.

"Yes",the Marill confirmed,"Please help. You're part of an exploration team right?"

Yes",Kamil assured,"I'll get my partner and we'll save your brother."

Kamil then ran to find Zynx and to prepare.

* * *

><p>It's a start.<p>

This is only part 1/3.

Review still please.


	10. Chapter 10 save the azurill part 2

Hey you guys. Sorry I haven't updated yet. So as a 'I'm Sorry' present, here is chapter 10 and 11 (but im calling it chapter 10.5).

Oh yeah! Also Bite the gible and Hex the drifloon are the winners so thanks for voting to all of you who did.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Okay then," Kamil clarified,"So we got everything right?"<p>

Zynx and him had been preparing for the mission for the past hour with Marill.

"Yes," Zynx confirmed,"We're ready." They started to head out.

A few hours later:

"There it is," Marill said,". We have to hurry and save my brother."

They all ran into the dungeon.

1st floor:

Inside of the mountain was rock, rock, and you guessed it... more rocks.

"Man. For a mountain, it sure is rocky in here," Kamil complained.

"What did you expect," Zynx said sarcastically,"A big party with a lot of candy and cake."

Kamil muttered something about being rude and whatnot when someone yelled.

"Rock tomb," A voice called out. A blue shark with arms and legs came out of the ground preparing to attack Kamil. It flew at him and made contact with his stomach. Kamil flew to the wall and coughed up some blood and spit.

"GAAAHHH," he cried in pain. He landed on his feet and managed to not collapse.

"So you managed to stand at all huh," the shark thing taunted,"I'm impressed. Not many Pokemon stay conscious when I only hit roar. Name's Bite. Bite the Gible."

Kamil started to concentrate on the confusion attack. He than said quietly,"C-c-confusion." A purple aura covered Bite as Kamil prepared the attack. "My name is Kamil. See you later."

"What are yo-," was all Bite got to say before he was hit by the attack and quickly became confused. He tried to do another Rock Tomb but got knocked out thanks to Marill using water gun and Zynx using aura sphere.

Zynx then ran over to Kamil and gave him a sitrus berry, which he quickly ate. As they were walking away, Bite came up to them.

"Hey wait up," he called. The trio stopped and got into a defensive position. "Hey calm down. You already beat me. I just wanted to ask...c-could I join your team," Bite sheepishly said before blushing from embarrassment.

"Well should we," Zynx whispered to Kamil.

"Why do I have to decide," Kamil whispered back.

"Because your the leader of this team," Zynx answered while on the inside she wanted to bash his head over and over with bone rush for being an idiot at that time.

"Well," Kamil said to Bite,"Sure. You can join us. Welcome to Team Trinity."

Bite started to cheer as they resumed running to the stairs.

(I'm skipping to the last floor as it would take a lot of time and you guys want this story done faster)

Last floor ( forgot how many floors there are(sweat drops)):

"Finally the last floor," Bite said as they all four of them emerged from the stairs. They had taken five hours to get past all of the floors. The top of the mountain was very beautiful. there were flowers at the top of the peak and a river flowing down the side. There was also the most spectacular view. If they weren't on a mission, they would have bathed in the beauty.

"H-H-HHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP," a voice cried out at the other side of the peak. The four ran to the other side to see that a Drowzee was using confusion on an Azurill.

"Azurill NO," Marill screeched,"Water gun." A large spray of water flew out of Marills' mouth as it hit its' target.

"GAAAHHH," Drowzee screamed at the surprise attack stopping his own attack from hurting Azurill,"Why you little... Confusion." A purple aura surrounded Marill as he was sent flying into Bite.

"That's it," Kamil and Zynx said together,"Ember/Bone Club." Zynx started to run at Drowzee as a blue bone was forming in her hands. Kamil felt the familiar warmth in his throat and opened his mouth as embers started to fly towards his opponent.

Drowzee screeched in pain as the attacks hit making him weaker. "Hypnosis," he shouted as he stared Zynx straight in the eyes. Zynx fell to the ground asleep. "He he he. She'll be a fine mate for me," he said quietly.

Kamils' eyes widen in horror as Drowzee started to go for Zynx. "Marill, he called to the blue Pokemon as he turned around to face him,"Get Azurill and get out of here." Azurill complied and took his little brother and started to run out. "Bite. Go with them and make sure they don't get hurt." Bite nodded as he ran out to catch up to the brothers. Kamil turned around just in time to see Drowzee about to enter Zynx. (A/N: Even though he's in the middle of a battle. Little perverted Bastard. Why would he do that T.T. He's a psycho and needs to go to rehab.)

"NO," Kamil roared as he fire form in his mouth,"SEARING SHOT." A blast of fire came out and hit Drowzee before he could do anything else. When he got back up, Drowzee froze as he saw the death glare coming from Kamil. His eyes widen in shock because for a second, Kamils eyes turned a dark purplish color before they turned back into a light green.

"If you ever try that again," Kamil started to say,"YOU WILL PAY FOR IT." He then used Ember at full power and knocked out Drowzee. He ran over to Zynx to see if she was okay. When he got there, he saw that she was just waking up.

"Wh-what happened," she asked. She looked at Kamils face and became worried when she saw it was full of fear and shame.

"N-nothing," Kamil said as he choked back a sob and looked towards Drowzee," I just brought him down after I told Bite to take the brothers out." He left out what was about to happen because he didn't want her to worry. He got up and gave her a sitrus berry before walking over to Drowzee and picking him up. They left in silence.

(A/N: I know that some of you are going to be like 'WTF? HE ALMOST GOT ZYNX RAPED!' but I assure you that she will lose her virginity to Kamil. I put that part in to show that Kamil cares for Zynx more than just a friend. I'll put Bites preferences at the end of ch. 10.5. Arigato (I don't know if i spelled it right). Oh yes... before i forget, Kamil is now lv.14 and Zynx is lv.15. Gible is lv.17 and Drowzee is lv.21)

* * *

><p>Ch. 10.5<p>

When Kamil and Zynx got to the guild, everyone gathered around them.

"Are you guys okay," Sunflora asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Corphish said,"You took on a strong Pokemon."

_'No shit Sherlock,' Kamil thought in his head._

_'Thanks for the info. captain obvious,' Zynx thought in her head._

"Don't worry," Kamil assured,"We're okay. Just a few bruises." Just then, Officer Magnezone came in with two Magnemite cadets.

"BZZT- WE WILL BE TAKING THE CRIMINAL DROWZEE NOW-BZZT,"It said as the two Magnemites took Drowzee in their hold.

After they left, Bite, Marill, and Azurill came in. "Thank you Team Trinity," Marill thanked them. Azurill came up with a basket filled with Oran berries and Pecha berries. "We would like to give these to you two," Azurill said in gratitude as she gave Zynx the basket.

"Your welcome," Zynx welcomed them,"It's what we do little one." Bite came up and took the basket after Kamil told him to bring it to Khangaskhans' storage. Kamil started to walkout of the guild a few minutes after the brothers said good-bye to them.

"Where are you going Kamil," Zynx asked worriedly. He hadn't said anything since they came back and she was starting to get concerned.

"I'm just going to the beach," Kamil said as he started to walk again,"I need to think about things. Tell Wigglytuff, Chatot, and Chimeco that I won't make to dinner." He then walked to the beach and sat down and stared at the sun while he was thinking.

_'How could I have been so reckless,' he thought to himself,'If I hadn't fired at the right time...' He didn't even want to finish his train of thought._ He then started to slowly let the tears that had been threatening to fall out ever since he got to the guild. He stayed there until the sun had set and the moon was shining brightly in the night sky. He had started to train after he finished crying and had been training non-stop for the past 5 and a half hours.

"CONFUSION," he yelled as a rock that was floating in the air (thanks to him being psychic too) exploded into a thousand tiny fragments. "That should be enough today," he breathed out as he was getting his breath back. He then saw Wigglytuff, Chatot, Bite, and Zynx were in a tree and appeared to have been watching him for at least the past hour or so.

"Hey you guys," he said weakly,"What are you guys doing up there?" The four then jumped to the ground (except Bite. He just dug into the tree to get down.).

"We were looking for you after dinner," Wigglytuff explained,"We wanted to see what was wrong." Wigglytuff was looking very concerned for his friend.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_After Kamil left:_

_Bite was just walking back when he saw Kamil running towards the beach. He had seen what the Drowzee was about to do to Zynx._

**_'Poor kid,' Bite thought to himself,'His best friend almost getting raped._**

_When he got to the front of the guild, he saw Zynx crying at the top of the steps. "Hey what's wrong Zynx, Bite asked running up to his new friend as he started to pet her back trying to calm her down._

_"I-it's Kamil," she answered making Bite become more interested,"He ran off after you and the brothers left. I think he hates me or doesn't lo-." She stopped her self from saying the last part as she started to blush a little._

_"Well I just saw him running towards the beach,"Bite told her. Then he remembered what was about to happen at the top of the mountain and quickly said,"I need to tell you and the guild master what happened after you got hypnotized."_

_After dinner inside Wigglytuffs' chambers:_

_"What is it that you need to tell us," Chatot told Bite._

_"Well after Zynx got hypnotized and fell asleep," Bite began and hesitated the rest of the way,"That Drowzee almost did something to you, Zynx." He almost...Raped you."_

_To say that Zynx was more shocked than being hit by three lightning bolts and four Raichu fully charged Thunder was an extremely huge understament.__"Wh-wh-wh-WHAT," screamed before she started to cry a little._

_"Hey hey," Bite assured her,"I said almost. Kamil stopped him after he told me to get the Marill and Azurill out of the mountain. But after you guys came back, I noticed that Kamil was a bit to quiet and when I looked real carefully, I noticed that his eyes held some anger for Drowzee and he started to tear up with relief and saddness for what could of happend after Drowzee was taken away."_

_Silence took the room for a couple of minutes before Wigglytuff shouted._

_"Let's find Kamil," Wigglytuff said in a desperate voice,"Who knows what he's feeling right now." They all then ran out of the guild to search for the missing teammate._

_End flashback._

* * *

><p>"I told them about what happened at the mountain," Bite said and tensed up when Kamil started to shake as tears started to fall,"Then we came out here to look for you." He walked over to him and gave him a hug as well as the others (while hugging Zynx to since she was the victim). They then heard light snoring and looked to see that Kamil had fallen asleep.<p>

"Let's go and bring him back to the guild," Wigglytuff said as he carried Kamil in his arms.

Unbeknownst to them, a Pokemon that looked like a balloon was floating up above them. The wind had carried him away from his parents and he couldn't find them anywhere. He followed the four people hoping that they would let him stay until he found his parents.

* * *

><p>Nice ending for this chapter don'tcha think.<p>

Anyways... I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. Had some other work to be done.

Here's Bite's profile:

Name: Bite the Gible

Gender: MAle

Lv.: 17

Moves: Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Draco Meteor, and Dig

Bio: Bite was born in Mt. Bristle and has always lived there his whole life. He is always ready for a challenge, but has a soft heart for those that need help. He was the toughest Pokemon in the mountains and was the only Gible to live there. He trains everyday and hopes to evolve into his final form, Garchomp.

Crush: unknown (by you people. I know who to pair him up with)

Oh yea...If you don't know, my new story for Yamotos adventure is out now. It's called Pokemon B&W: Zora Fire.

I will take about two more request for enemy Pokemon (I.E. a rival team) or some allys (not part of Team Trinity. I mean like someone who needs to be escorted somewhere(NO TOUGH DUNGEONS UNTIL THEY GET STRONGER) to see someone or something)

Please R&R


	11. Chapter 11 they finally come together

Hey you guys! I'm back.

Before i forget, I'm putting in a one-shot that is part of this story just not on it. look out for it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>It has been one week since the incident with the Drowzee almost raping Zynx. She had gotten past (barely. she still wakes up screaming but she is doing better) and so have most of the others. I say most because one person still has a hard time believing it. Kamil has been waking up earlier than everyone else to leave in the morning before the daily cheers. He comes back by noon, but then goes into his room and doesn't come out at all...not even for dinner. Currently, we see Sunflora, Corphish, and Bidoof trying to get him out of the room.<p>

"Come on Kamil," Sunflora pleaded sadly,"Come on out. You need sunlight. You're turning pale and that's not healthy." They had been trying to coax him out for the past hour or so. Sunflora tried to use Vine Whip to pick the losck again, only to fail.

"Yeah man," Corphish said,"You haven't been to dinner for the past week. That's definitely not healthy." It was true, Kamil was coming out less and he haden't eaten for the past week (except some berries when he goes out into the forest whenever he disappears).

"How can I eat when I almost got someone hurt because of my stupidity," came Kamils reply. He sounded so weak and his voice sounded like he had been crying a lot. It also sounded like it took a lot of strength just to talk even if it was quietly. This scared the three so much. To hear the voice of your friend so weak and fragile. They quickly ran to Wigglytuffs' chambers. They barge in almost braking the door in the process.

"What is the meaning of this," Chatot yelled at them for practically braking the door. His abger subsided when he saw the look in their faces. He became very worried and concerned. "What happened," he asked them.

"It's Kamil," Bidoof said which made both Chatot and Wigglytuff (who had just woken up because of the door) to go wide eyed. "He isn't responding to our pleading for him to come out. He finally answered us...but his voice sounded so weak and fragile." Sunflora and Wigglytuff began to tear up.

"What if we asked Zynx and Bite if he's talked to them," Chatot suggested. He was now very worried about what Kamil would do if his depression went any farther.

"Talked to who," came a soft and scared voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Zynx and Bite,both who had come back from a mission, with very scared faces. "What happened to Kamil?"

There was a silence that was more anxious than awkward. Finally Sunflora decided to talk.

"H-he isn't coming out of the room and when he answered us," Sunflora took a deep breath before continuing with tears starting to form in her eyes,"His voice sounded very weak and fragile. It was like it took all of his strength just to talk. He needs our help but he won't let us in." That did it. Sunflora started to sob quietly along with Wigglytuff and Zynx.

Afterwards, Zynx got up and ran to their room with the others following closely behind. When they got to the room, the quieted down and pressed their ears to the door. They could hear faint sobbing and what sounded like someone banging their head on the door. Then they heard his voice. Once it was loud and cheerful. Now it was very quiet and depressing.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault," Kamil quietly chastised himself,"If I hadn't been so careless, none of this would have happened. I almost got my friend raped. What's wrong with me. I don't deserve to live. It's all my fault. IT'S ALL MY FAULT." He screamed the last part as he stopped hitting head against the wall.

That was enough for Zynx. She opened the door and the rest of them followed her inside. They were shocked aqt what they saw. There was Kamil, the once happy carefree person, sitting in the corner facing the wall, sobbing so quietly that it looked like it took all of his strength just to do it. Behind him was a Razothemr Claw. That's not what shocked . What shocked them was that it had blood and by the looks of it fresh blood. They ran over to Kamil and were shocked once again. On his wrist, legs, and stomach were fresh wounds that looked were still bleeding a little. A small puddle of blood was seen on the floor.

"KAMIL," Zynx shouted in shock and concern. When Kamil didn't answer, she bent down and checked to see if he was awake. He was, but his eyes had a very faraway look. "Kamil. Please look at me." Kamil looked up, although it looked like he was going to faint any second. "Why would you do this to yourself," Zynx asked him while tears started to fall down her face.

When the others came out of their shock, Wiggltuff told Sunflora to go and get a nurse. "Kamil. Please answer us. We only want to help," Wigglytuff said with so much concern. Kamil nodded and pointed to a note on the chest at the far side of the room. Chatot retrieved the note and began to read it aloud just as a nurse Chansey came to heal Kamil.

_October 21_

_Journal entry no. 49:_

_It has been one week since my stupidity almost got my friend raped. There's just to many emotions going through me. Anger, Sadness, Guilt, Shame, Hate, Confusion, and most of all: Pain. Anger towards that Drowzee and myself, Sadness cause of what may have happened if I hadn't used a full charged Searing Shot, Guilt cause it's all my fault for my stupidity, Shame cause I wasn't strong enough to protect my friend from being hypnotized, Hate towards the Drowzee for causing all of this, and Pain because I can't get over what may have happened had I been to late. I wake up in the middle of the night with such pain from the nightmares I've been getting. I have resoted to training from 4 in the morning till noon in the afternoon cause of this pain. I haven't been out to eat and the only source of food and water I get is from the forest I train in. The pain had gotten to much today and I've resorted to cutting myself with a razor blade. Ha ha,how ironic. I always hated the fact that people cut themselves just to get away from the pain and here I am doing just that. But It's not like I have many other options. I try to talk about it whenever Sunflora and the others come, but I never have the courage. The only other option to end this pain is to...well I think you know what I'm talking about. I could never do it. If I left then everyone else would be in pain to, and I could never do that. I have to face this pain alone and that;s how it;s going to be unless I find the courage to talk about it._

_Until next time,_

_Kamil the Victini._

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. There was a period of silence before Zynx broke it.

"K-Kamil," she said still shocked,"Did you really write all of this?" He nodded slowly and guiltily. "Why? Why would you think of those thoughts?" Zynx started to shed tears at what he wrote.

"I-I don't know," came Kamils' weak response,"The pain is just to much. If he had succeeded in doing...that to you, I don't know what I would've done. I'm sorry if your worried, but I'm just in to much pain." He started to sob quietly again.

Wigglytuff came over to him and started to hug him as well as the others did when they came out of their shocks. Zynx came over and held him close when everyone else had parted from him. "Don't worry about what would've happened," Zynx assured him as she held him closer,"As long as your safe and happy, then I'm happy as well."

Wigglytuff and the others left to give them some privacy. Kamil was shocked at what he was hearing. Zynx was basically saying that if he had let Drowzee have his way with her, she wouldn't have cared as long as he was safe. "No. How could you be happy if he had his way with you. Don't you want give yourself to the one you love?" Kamil was very confused and was blushing a little from what he asked.

"W-well yes," Zynx answered blushing as well,"But as long as your safe, then I don't care."

_'Tell her how you feel NOW,' said a voice in Kamils' head._

Kamil looked at Zynx straight in the eyes and did something that shocked the both of them. He kissed her with all the passion he had for her. Zynx was surprised at first but then started to kiss him back. She licked his bottom lip for permission and he opened his mouth. Her tongue explored his entire mouth trying to remember every detail of his mouth. Kamils' tongue then started to wrestle with Zynxs' and he then started to explore Zynxs' mouth trying to remember every detail of her mouth. The kiss lasted over 2 minutes before they broke for air. Kamil looked into Zynx. "I love you," he said before exhaustion came over him and he fell asleep.

"I love you too," Zynx said happily before bringing the both of them to the bed. She put the covers over both of them. She then kissed him one more time before falling asleep herself. "Good night Kamil, my love."

* * *

><p>Awww. how was that. Yes it seemed a little bit depressing, but think of yourself as Kamil. What would you do if your crush was almost raped by someone and you couldn't do a thing. Well that's how he felt which is why it became a little dark but don't worry, this won't become a dark fic. Like I said, Put yourself in his place. He should be glad that he could stop it.<p>

Anyways R&R. No flames on this chap please, it's my first romance fic so I don't know much

See ya


	12. Chapter 12 Hex the Drifloon

Wow... three updates in three days back to back. New record for me.

Anyways... time for the update.

Disclaimer: I never have or will ever own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>The next day Zynx woke up to an unusual warmth. She got up and surveyed the room.<p>

_'I wonder what that warmth was,' _she thought_,'It felt so nice.' _She then remembered what happened the previous day. She turned around quickly and saw Kamil sleeping on the bed. _'He's so peaceful when he sleeps, _Zynx giggled quietly at that,_'I can't believe that he kissed me. I hope Sunflora and the others don't ask what happened after they left.'_

Just then, a quiet knock on the door caught her attention. She walked to the door and opened it up to see Wigglytuff, Chatot, and the others with pleading eyes. "I'll be out in a second," Zynx sighed before closing the door. She wrote a note and put it by Kamil. She then grabbed a necklace from the explorer bag. It was small rock with a weird pattern on it. She has had it since for as long as she could remember.

She came out of the room and ran to the guild masters chamber. "Let me guess," she quizzed them as she closed the door,"You want me to tell you guys what happened after you guys left." They gave her a nod and she sighed. Ten minutes later, Sunflora was dancing around like a kid on an extremely huge sugar high. Zynx had told them everything that they said.

"That's so romantic," Sunflora said a she spun Zynx around and around by her han...er paws. After she put her down, Zynx said goodbye and left. bite came outside after she left.

"Hey Zynx. Wait up," he called to her,"How do you think Kamil is doing?" Even though they only knew each other for a week, Bite thought of Kamil as a brother and a rival, since he was the only one to beat him. He didn't want him to change into some depressing little hypocrite.

"Don't worry," Zynx said as if she knew what he was thinking," He's survived tougher. I once hit him about twenty times with a full charged Bone Rush when I was extremely pissed off for him embarrassing me in front of a famous team. He took like as if it were a Cut attack."

Bite nodded and left. She started to walk off when she heard from behind her a feminine voice that sounded scared.

"Excuse me," the voice called as Zynx turned around,"Could direct me to the guild masters office please? My name is Hex the Drifloon and I would like to speak with him/her."

Zynx nodded and took her to Wigglytuff chambers. She opened the door and let the floating Pokemon in. After that she went to find Kamil.

Inside WIgglytuffs chambers:

Hex went into the room and jumped a little when the doors closed behind her. She floated over to the middle of the room where a Chatot was conversing to a pink blob. "Ex-excuse me," she said nervously,"But which one of you is Wigglytuff?"

Chatot pointed to the pink blob. "Why do you ask," he said to the balloon like Pokemon.

"Because I need to talk to him. I need his help," Hex told him. She was nervous so took deep breaths.

"Well what kind of help do you need," Wigglytuff asked scaring Chatot since the pink blob was asleep a second ago.

"I need you help to find my parents. I live in the north, near the Sky Stairway. A powerful wind came one day and I was blown away from my parents and I somehow ended up here," Hex said with a few tears in her eyes.

Wigglytuff nodded in understanding. "Okay. We'll help," Wigglytuff assured,"But that's going to have to wait a little. All of our toughest teams are all on missions right now."

Hex nodded her head. Wigglytuff then gave her a room next to Team Trinitys' room. Just as Hex went into her room, Bite came out and went to search for Kamil and Zynx.

With Kamil and Zynx:

Kamil was in the middle of the woods near Beach Cave doing some training.

"Ember. Confusion and Headbutt," Kamil yelled out as his body was covered in fire and psychic aura while he headbutted a tree. When he jumped off the tree and landed, he was breathing hard. Unknowingly, Zynx was hidden in a tree nearby. She was in awe that he could combine his attacks.

"I think I went overboard yesterday," Kamils voice brought her out of her trance-like state. "I worried them to much. They probably think that I'm some psychotically mental person who is a tad bit suicidal. I should make it up to them. I know, I'll get them a gift or something. Arrrrrgggg...this is so confusing." He then heard some rustling in the bushes and quickly got into a defensive position.

He relaxed when he saw it was just Zynx. He tensed up again realizing that she may have just heard him. "By any chance, did you hear any of that?" His hopes died when she nodded. "Look I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. The pain of my friend being hurt because of my actions just made me go over board. If there's a way to make it up to yo-." He was cut off by Zynx kissing him full on the lips. She lick his lips asking for entrance which he was more than willing to grant. She explored his mouth just like she did yesterday and then he did the same. She moaned into the kiss when he started to trace her back. they then broke the kiss reluctantly for air. "I guess I made it up to you love," he said blushing all over his face.

"Yes you did Love," Zynx replied. She was happy because of the kiss and attention. Back in her village, she was always ignored unless called upon. No one noticed her and she was glad she left. Just then, they heard the voice of their comrade Bite.

"HEY YOU GUYS," Bite was calling them for over the past hour,"ARE YOU GUYS HERE?" He then saw two figures and ran over to them. "There you guys are. I've been looking all over for you guys. Come on, dinner's ready."

As they were leaving, a column of fire surrounded them. In the blaze, they could see the figure of a dog-like creature. It laughed at the and came out of the fire. It was a Houndoom. But it wasn't alone. A Glailie and a Staraptor came out of the blaze unharmed as well.

"So you are the Team Trinity that beat Drowzee," it laughed. It eas clearly a male. "You guys couldn't be them. You guys look like you couldn't even beat a Hipmonchan let alone a Drowzee as powerful as that one."

The other two laughed with their leader. "We're Team Darkness. We are so going to pummel you to the ground right now," the Staraptor said before ducking from a Flamethrower by the Houndoom.

"DOn't tell them what we're going to do Dan," the Houndoom told the Staraptor now known as Dan. Dan just rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me George, but unlike you I wan't to teach these kids a lesson for going up against a stronger opponent than them. Don't you agree Noah," Dan finished pointing to the Glalie.

He just grunted a reply. "So it seems that we get to fight you. This'll be easy," George laughed. The whole team advanced upon Team Trinity as they got into defensive position. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Ohhhhhhh (spooky music) Imma ghooooooooosssssssttttttt. Sorry, just gettin into the holiday spirit. My birthday is two days after holloween so I'm just preparing.<p>

So it seems there is going to be a fight...wonder what'll happen. What am I saying...I know what's going to happen. Take a guess at what happens...You guys might just get it right. hehehe. Till next time.

R&R

See Ya


	13. Chapter 13: Fights and Feelings  Talks

I know that its been sometime since I uploaded. I would like to apologize. Here is chapter 13.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>George charged at Kamil while Dan and Noah charged at Zynx and Bite. They went there seperate ways fighting on their own.<p>

Kamil and George:

"Stay still you little piece of shit," George roared before fire fire formed in his mouth. "Flamethrower," he called out his attack as the flames hit Kamil.

"Aghh," Kamil grunted in pain. He then concentrated and charged at George. "Headbut," he yelled as George was flown back about twenty feet. Kamil the started to devise a plan. _'He's a Dark type, so Psychic type moves won't work. I don't know if he has the Early Bird ability or the Flash Fire one. I'll just have to Headbut it,' he thought with an internal sigh._

He charged at George again, only to get hit with a Fire Blast. "Take that punk," the Houndoom laughed. He then charged up a Dark Pulse. "Dark Pulse," Houndoom roared as a wave of darkness charged at Kamil. When it hit Kamil, he screamed so loud that you could hear it at Dark Crater.

Dark Crater:

"Hmm," a Darkrai said, "Thought I heard a scream. Ehh, back to planning." He then started to laugh evilly.

Back to the fight:

"Hmm," George said," You must be a pyschic type as well. Interesting." He then fired a Flamethrower. Kamil just jumped over, wincing a little when he landed.

"Searing Shot," Kamil said as the burning fire hit the Fire-Dark type without being absorbed. _'sweet, He has Early Bird,' he thought._ "Okay then, Ember," Kamil said before he started to spin and the embers started to spin. Soon it was a fire tornado. "Eat this," Kamil said before the tornado was thrown at George. The tornado (not fire spin) was hurting him, but not much.

"You insulent brat," George yelled angrily before charging a hyper beam. "Why don't you eat this, Hyper Beam," he finished the attack as the orange ball shot out in a fiery beam. Kamil tried to get out out of the way. Key word **_Tried._ **He got hit in the side and flew to through a couple of trees before landing on the ground, breathing heavily.

"W-Why are you even f-fighting us," Kamil said as he felt blood leaking down his head. He was feeling weak. He eyes a sitrus berry to his right. _'If I can get that berry, then I'll have enough strength to beat him,' he thought._

"We're teaching you guys not to be overconfident you pipsqueak," George mocked. He then chuckled. "And that friend of yours will make a fine mate for me." He then starts to cackle histerically missing the look that Kamil was giving him.

Kamils' eye started to turn purple, his skin turned a darker color. His claws and teeth started to grow a little and he started giving off an evil-like aura. _'What's this power. It feels so evil,' he thought. Then he remembered what George ahd said and got a memory of what happened on that mountain. 'NO. I will NOT have that happen again,' he thought as he charged up a searing shot. 'Here goes nothing.'_

"Searing Shot," Kamil roared out as the fire consuumed George. George started to feel a stinging sensation. Soon, the Searing Shot had turned into Inferno.

"GAHHHHHH," he screamed in pain until he blacked out. Kamil quickly used Confusion to put out the flames and slumped into unconciousnes unaware of the green reptile/plant that had been watching.

_'Kamil,' It thought._

* * *

><p>With Zynx:<p>

Zynx was having a hard time with Dan. Since she was a fighting type, her attacks did virtually nothing to a higher level Flying type. Her Bone Rush did nothing either since it was a ground type move. It didn't even matter since she was to hurt to move. She saw that Dan was about to use a Brave Bird attack, but she could do nothing about it. She tried to at least dodge, but her limbs wouldn't respond to her commands. She saw Dan closing in on her. _'Good Bye Kamil, I'll always love, my love,' She thought as she prepared for her end. _It was not meant to be, cause she then heard a voice cry out.

"THUNDERBOLT," a feminine voice cried out as she heard the deranged Staraptor scream in pain. She opened her eyes in time to see a roasted bird fall out of the sky. She then looked towards where she thought she heard the voice and saw a shiny Meowth walking out of the treeline as if it were a casual walk around the forest. The Meowth looked at her and then ran towards her with something gold in her paw. She reached Zynx and gave her a Sitrus berry, which Zynx ate happily.

"Thank you for helping me," she told the feline. She then stood up and went off towards the direction of the Bird Pokemon. She reached a small crater and saw Dan knocked out cold. She heard the Meowth sit next to her and gave out a whistle.

"Sheesh," she heard her say. "I thought that Staraptors were suppose to be strong. Either they were lying, or dis her birdy was the weakest." Zynx nodded and turned to the Cat Pokemon. She stuck her paw out and introduced herself.

"Hello," she told the Shiny Pokemon as she shook her hand (Meowth shaking Zynx hand). "My name is Zynx and I'm part of rescue team Trinity." The Meowth was surprised a bit but then steeled herself.

"My name is Rhinoa," the know named Rhinoa introduced herself. "By any chance, do you know a kid named Kamil,?" Zynx gave a confused nod before narrowing her eyes.

"I might," she replied as Rhinoa waved her paw defensivly.

"Whoa toots," she said trying to calm her down. "I'm not trying to steal your man or something. I just want to know if you knew a Kamil, that's all." Zynx blushed in embarrasment for the accusation and the comment about 'her man'. She nodded and signaled her to follow her as she ran towards were Kamil was last. Rhinoa followed after the blue Jackal Pokemon.

With Bite:

Bite was NOT having a good fight with this white bowling ball. He was a Ground AND Dragon type. He was four times weak against him. He was already weakened by an Ice Beam that the Glalie known as Noah had fired. So far, the only plan that he could come up with was to dodge and hope he didn't get hit. Noah then bursted through the treeline as Bite was passing by.

"POWDER SNOW," he shouted as he spun and snowed started to cover the field. Bite barley dodged it but realized his foot was frozen. He saw Noah charging up another attack.

_'Oh no, this is the end of me,' he thought as his life flashed before his eyes. He then braced himself for the pain. _It wasn't meant to be as well (Zynx was first) as a two voices cried out.

"FLAMETHROWER/SUNNY DAY INTO WEATHER BALL," he heard as Noah was hit by intense flames. He then felt the sun come out brighter and then he heard Noah scream even more. He opened his eyes to see a very burned Noah and two Pokemon. One was a Growlithe and the other a Drifloon. He sighed in relief that they weren't going to attack him. He then ate an oran berry he always kept with him. He then stood up and walked over to the duo who were looking at each other.

"Thanks for the help, you two," he said, getting their attention. The Drifloon blushed from the praise as did the Growlithe, except you couldn't really tell from the fur. "Names Bite by the way." He then shook their hands (tentacle or whatever for Drifloon).

"Names Luna," the Growlithe said as the Drifloon went next.

"My name is Hex," she said as she blushed from the attention. Bite then remembered the others.

"Sorry, but I have to check on my friends," Bite said as he dug into the earth. "Thanks for the help." And with that he was gone, leaving two Pokemon to themselves.

Back with Kamil and the mysterious green Pokemon (though you probably already know who it is):

Kamil felt someone shaking him, trying to get him up.

"Five, Five more minutes," he yawned as he tried to get back to sleep, only to remember what happened. He shot up so fast, you coulda sworn you saw an after image. "Oh my Arceus, what happened to George." He then noticed the green Pokemon next to him. He felt like he knew this Pokemon, but from where, he didn't know. It felt like he knew him from another time.

"Are you awake now," the Pokemon chuckled as Kamil realized that he must've dozed off. He nodded to which the green Pokemon continued. "Good. My name is Grovyle. It is very nice to find you again Kamil." Kamil was confused now.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you," he asked as the green creature looked kinda shocked and hurt, but wiped that away before Kamil could see.

"You really don't remember, do you," the green Pokemon said as Kamil shook his head 'no'. The green Pokemon sighed before sitting down next to him. He then faced Kamil.

"My name is Grovyle and I come from the future," he said. Kamil looked at him as if he were high off Sleep Powder. Grovyle saw his face and chuckled nervously before continuing. "You must believe me Kamil, for you came from the future as well. You see, in the future, the planet that we live on is in a permanent state of paralysis. You and I decided to go into the past and change history. So we went off to find Celebi, the Pokemon that can travel through time. We did and she sent us to the past, however before we could fully reach our destination we were attacked. We were then separated and I guess it turned you into a Pokemon and gave you amnesia." Kamil was shocked at the information. He wasn't going to velieve to soon though.

"Prove it," he said. Grovyle grinned before replying.

"You used to be human and you can see visions of the future or past," he said shocking Kamil even more.

_'H-how'd he know that,' he thought. 'Maybe he IS from the future, and maybe I am as well.' _Kamil nodded slowly. "Fine, I'll believe," he said. "For now. But if I find out you're lying, I'm gonna burn you to ash." Grovyle chuckled with a sweat-drop on his head.

"Ahhh, same old Kamil," he said as he heard some voices and bushes shaking. "Ahh, seems as though your friends are here." As soon as he said that Zynx and Bite came from opposite bushes. As soon as they saw Kamil, they ran towards him, trampling over Grovyle in the process. Rhinoa came out of the bush that Zynx did and walked towards a mushed Grovyle.

"So the mighty Grovyle has fallen," she said mischievously. Grovyle just growled as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Kamil are you okay," Bite asked as he heard the two that helped him earlier go through the bushes. Kamil nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured as he pointed at George, who was still knocked out. "Took care of Dog face myself." Zynx giggled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Kamil blushed as Bite laughed a little. Then, they heard what sounded like Wigglytuff and Chatot calling for them.

"ZYNX, BITE, KAMIL," they heard them shout as some bushes parted to show the headmaster and helper coming through. "There you guys are. We've been looking fo- what happened to you guys?" Kamil sighed before explaining what happened.

"Well you see Wigglytuff," Kamil began. "I was out here training when Zynx came by. We were talking about... somethings when Bite showed up to tell us that dinner was ready. We were heading back when we were attacked by that guy," (cue point at George), "And his teammates, a Staraptor and a Glalie."

Bite went next. "We were having some trouble when they split us up. I was fighting the Glalie, Noah. I was really weak against him, considering I'm a duo type that's very weak against Ice types, when I was helped by those two over there." Bite pointed at Hex and Luna. "Then I came over here to see if Kamil was alright." Zynx went next.

"I had to fight the Staraptor, Dan. I was very limited, since he is a flying type and my fighting type moves would do barley any damage and my ground type moves would have been ineffective. I was saved by that Meowth over there, Rhinoa." Rhinoa just smiled and waved before she continued to talk to Grovyle, and by the way he was blushing, very naughty stuff. Kamil went once more.

"I had to fight George. He was very strong and there were times I felt like giving up. But he said somethings about my teammates, (whispers to Wigglytuff) I'll tell you when we get back, (says out loud) and suddenly I felt stronger cause of my need to protect my friends. I was actually lucky that he had the Early Bird ability instead of Flash Fire, cause then I would've been screwed. Afterwards, that Grovyle looked after me while I was unconcious." He then turned to Wigglytuff and whispered. "I need tot ell you something about him as well." Wigglytuff nodded and gave the three a Sitrus Berry which they ate.

"Let's go then friends," he said to everyone. Grovyle seemed hesitant but followed when Kamil winked an eye at him, which went unnoticed by the others. They started to walk towards the Guild.

At Wigglytuff Guild:

The group of nine made it to the Guild and were brought inside. Once inside, Zynx, Bite, Rhinoa, and Luna went to the dining room to eat, while Hex went to her. Before she did though, Kamil came up to her.

"Hey Hex," he called to her. "Come her for a second." She floated toward him. "I heard that you were very strong and how you saved my teammate." She blushed from the compliment, from their leader no less. "I wanted to thank you. Also, I want to offer you a spot on the team." Hex was shocked at that. She wasn't sure if she could do it, besides she needed to get back home. "And Wigglytuff told us what happened, so if we ever see your family, you can go back with them." Hex nodded hesitantly.

"O-Okay, I-I'll do it," she stuttered before he smiled. He grinned at her and shook her hand.

"Okay then, get some rest and we'll introduce each other tomorrow." Hex nodded and went to her room. Kamil felt Wigglytuff tap on his shoulder. He turned and Wigglytuff gave him a look that said, 'Let's talk'. He nodded and they went to the Guildmaster's room. They picked up Grovyle on the way.

Guildmaster's Chambers:

Wigglytuff sat in his chair as Chatot sat on his desk. "So what is it that you want to talk about Kamil," he asked very curious about it. Kamil sighed before looking at Grovyle, who nodded. Kamil retold everything that Grovyle had told him. The Guildmaster and assistant were shocked at what he said.

"I also need to tell you more about my fight with George," Kamil said snapping them out of their shock. "You see, he made a certain comment about forcing Zynx to be his mate, and something snapped inside of me." The two were confused (Grovyle had left to get something to eat) st that statement. They got the snapping part since those two seemed to be more than friends, but the way Kamil said it, it made them worry. "I felt something inside of me. Something very dark. It's like it wants to destroy this world, and it sort of felt comforting, b ut somehow I knew that it was playing with my mind. A voice in my head kept on chanting, 'The shadows shall devour your world', over and over again. It felt so weird." By now Kamil was frantically looking around, as if he was scared of everything. Chatot was trying to calm him down when Wigglytuff intervened.

"Hypnosis," he said softly as Kamil fell into a peaceful sleep when Wigglytuff gave him a feather in the shape of a crescent moon. Chatot looked slightly frightened.

"You don't think it's _THAT, _do you," he asked his friend. Wigglytuff sighed. He shook his head while he answered.

"I honestly don't know Chatot, I honestly don't know," he replied truthfully. So many unanswered questions about Kamil, yet when they finally get an answer, another 50 questions come up. Kamil was a very confusing human turned Pokemon.

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

It was morning time when Kamil woke up. He felt a bit better since he told Wigglytuff what had happened. Wait? "Oh my Arceus, where am I," he whispered to himself. He looked around and saw that he was in his Team's room. He saw Bite sleeping in a rock bed he made on the ground. He felt a pair of paws wrapped around his waist and shallow breathing on his neck. He blushed red while chanting in is head. _'No perverted thoughts, no perverted thoughts, no perverted thoughts.' _However it was futile as he felt something come out of a pouch on his private area. _'DAMN IT.' _To make matters worse, he felt Zynx start to stir. He panicked a little when he remembered he was part Psychic type. He concentrated and his shaft went back to sleep. Just in time to as Zynx had woken up.

She saw the position they were in and blushed slightly. Zynx yawned before greeting Kamil. "Morning Love," she said as she unwrapped her self from Kamil. He yawned as well before greeting back.

"Morning Princess," he said making her blush three shades of red. He then felt that same feeling before standing up and headed to the bathroom. "Imma freshin' up," he said as he closed the bathroom door. Zynx grinned mischievously as she knew what had happened.

She purposely wrapped herself around Kamil to see his reaction, and she wasn't surprised about it. _'6 inches,' she thought with some blood coming out of her nose. She wiped it off before getting an angry look on her face. 'DAMN YOU HAKU.' _She then woke up Bite as Kamil came out of the bathroom looking refreshed. She went in and did her business as did Bite when she came out.

"Guys," Kamil said as Bite came out of the bathroom. "We got four new team members. And since we can have a maximum of 7 members, well they'll be joining us on missions." The others were curious about who they were. Kamil walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the four from yesterday. They each had a scarf and badge as well. (Their scarves are a reddish orange color)

"YO," they all said at the same time. Kamil chuckled at his teams surprised looks.

"Now we get to know more about each other," he said as he sat on the floor. "We have the day free to ourselves, so we can get to know each other." The others nodded as they to sat down in a circle. "I'll go first." And with that he started.

* * *

><p>Hey you guys. I am SOOOOO Sorry about not updating for some time, but I had a case of writers block for this story. I finally got my train of thought back when I had read this tory over and over again, to feel the vibe coming from it. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating.<p>

So, Zynx has a plan to seduce Kamil, hmmm. I wonder who it'll work out. Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which everyone gets to know about each other more.


	14. AN: Poll

Okay, so this is Kyroshiro with a Poll. For some reason, I feel like giving up on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team Trinity. I want to know if I should or shouldn't.

The reason why is that I just fell like the story is just going no where. I just feel like I'm not going anywhere with this story and some people agree with me. I just want to know if I should give up on this story or if I should continue it.

So here's the question:

"Should I give up on this Story?"

I'll have it up as soon as this is posted.

Thank you for your time.

Your friend,

Kyroshiro


	15. AN: Decision

**A/N: Decision**

Okay, so I've decided to remake this story. I have gotten a lot of PM'S from Authors as well as advice from a few close friends of mine on this story. It'll be up right after I put up this note. I'm sorry for those that enjoyed this story.


End file.
